Databases storing geographic locations of access points (e.g., WiFi access points identified by a media access control (MAC) address) are useful for allowing a computing device (e.g., a mobile phone) to quickly determine its location for mapping, navigation, geographic check-ins, etc. Such databases are created, for example, by observing and storing the geographic locations of access points. A fixed access point (e.g., a WiFi access point stored in a home or an office) may be associated, in a geographic location database, with a geographic location where it is observed, as such access points are rarely moved from one geographic location to another. However, a mobile access point (e.g., a WiFi access point in a bus or a train) may be associated, in the geographic location database, with an inaccurate geographic location where it may have been observed. Thus, a computing device accessing a mobile access point may incorrectly determine the geographic location of the computing device based on inaccurate data in the database. As the foregoing illustrates, an approach for identifying mobile access points may be desirable.